Lost and Found
by momma2fan
Summary: On the run from an abusive ex, Bella flees to the sanctuary of Forks. Can new love save her or will she be lost...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.

AH/AU . . . Rated M for language and lemons

Summary: On the run from an abusive ex, Bella turns to the only people she can trust. Can her father and brother, Emmett, help her or will a new love come along and save her? ...

BPOV

I jumped at the sound of the carts crashing into each other. I slowly turned my head to make sure that he wasn't behind me. I knew that if James found me he would kill me. Getting on the plane and heading to Washington was the easiest thing I have ever done. Facing Charlie and Emmett would be the hardest. They had warned me about James, they could tell what he was like the first time they saw him. Turning back around in the airport I kept heading toward the door to look for my family.

When I got outside there was no sign of Charlie or his cruiser or Emmett and his jeep. I didn't know which one was coming. I sat on a bench to wait, making sure that my hair covered the half of my face that I didn't want anyone to see. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide for long.

"_You'll never be able to hide from me, Bella. I will find you wherever you go."_

"_Don't try to run. The punishment will be worse when I get you. No one will save you." James threatened._

I was broken out of my trance by the honking of a horn. I looked up and saw Emmett getting out of his jeep only my dad wasn't with him one of his friends was. He ran over to me and grabbed me in his signature bear hugs. "I missed you, Bells!"

I hugged him back briefly, "I missed you to, Em. Can you put me down now?" my voice did not have the same enthusiasm.

He put me down and pulled my chin up so that he could look in my eyes. When he took in the bruises on my face, his smile disappeared. He backed up and started to shake with rage. "I'll kill him. That son-of-bitch is going to die. Where is he?" he looked over my shoulder trying to find James.

I put my hands up to stop him from moving. "He's not here. I left him and he doesn't know where I am, Emmett. Just stop your macho bullshit for a minute. I can't let him find me or he will kill me. That's why I came home. I need you and Dad to help me. Emmett, please!" I pleaded. I refused to let the tears or the fear come.

"Fine, but this isn't over lets get you in the car and home. By the way this is Edward Cullen, " he said pointing to the man still standing by the car.

"Nice to meet you." Said the most angelic voice.

I turned to look at him and stared into the most beautiful pair of green eyes that I had ever seen. His features were chiseled and perfect. When he smiled, I saw a row of perfectly straight, white teeth, that made me want to smile in return. Too bad I had lost the will to smile a year ago. "You too," I replied.

We all got in the jeep and headed away from Port Angeles and toward Forks. I stared out the window and waited for the silence to end. Emmett was right. This was far from over. When dad took a look at me I could expect pretty much the same reaction. I just didn't want to answer any questions until we got home. I didn't want to have to repeat myself. The story needs to be told but only once.

"How is dad, Emmett?" my voice broke through the silence.

"He's fine now, but not when he sees you. What happened Bella? When did that bastard start hitting you? Why didn't you call us?"

"It started pretty much after I went to live with him. Look, I only want to have to tell the story once and not in front of a total stranger. No offense Edward, but I don't know you."

"None taken. Emmett why don't you just drop me off at home. You all need obviously have a lot to talk about and I don't want to intrude. I do need to say this, no one deserves to be hit and I hope that you are going to be okay, Bella. My sister went through this so if you need someone to talk to I can give you Rosalie's number." Edward offered.

"Thanks, but again total stranger." I didn't comment on the rest of his statement.

We were in the city limits at this point and Emmett took a turn off that I never would have seen if I wasn't looking. We drove down a long drive and finally stopped in front of a large white house. The property extended all the way back to the river. It was really gorgeous. I wondered what the inside looked like. Edward got out, said his goodbyes, and with one last look at me walked up the steps and inside.

Ten minutes later we pulled into the drive at home. Charlie's cruiser was there, so I knew he was waiting for us. I slowly opened my door and got out of the car. Emmett was already grabbing my bag and heading to the door when he turned and waved me along. We opened the door and Emmett called out to dad. "Dad, we're here."

Charlie walked around the corner from the dining room and walked straight to me. His arms were opening wide and I saw him hesitate when he looked at me before he pulled me in for a hug. "Welcome home Bella. I missed you."

"I missed you too, dad," I breathed in the smell of his shirt and clung to him like he was a life jacket.

I reluctantly let go of him and walked into the living room. Not much had changed in the year I had been gone. I went and sat down on the couch and waited while dad and Emmett came in. Once they were seated, the both stared at me expectantly. I sighed, not knowing where to start.

"What's going on, Bells? Please tell us the truth. You can't sugarcoat what has been happening with us sitting here. How long has James been using you as a punching bag?" Charlie broke the silence.

"It will be better if you take a look at these first. You being the sheriff I want to make sure that all my ducks are in a row," I said as I pulled a manila folder out of my bag and handed it to Charlie. Inside were all medical reports as well as a DVOP- domestic violence order of protection. I waited as he examined the contents before I asked any questions. When he looked up, I asked, "Will that be enough for the town of Forks?"

Before he answered, he gave the file to Emmett. "Bella everything looks in order, but that DVOP is only good in the district where it was issued. He can still cross over here and I have to wait for him to do something. Honey, why didn't you call us? He put you in the hospital on more than one occasion, from the looks of that, " he pointed to the file, "you've only been out a few days since the last time. What happened?"

"Dad, he never needed a reason to hit me, but apparently I always gave him one. This last time he went crazy because I told him something he didn't want to hear."

Emmett popped his head up at that, "What did you tell him?"

I looked at my father and my brother and dreaded telling them the truth. What would their reactions be? Could I even bring myself to tell them? I knew that I had to, but I was adjusting to the news and outcome still myself. My life had been turned upside down and I could only hope that they would still be around to support me.

I took a deep breath and said, "I told him...I told him I was...pregnant."

"What?" Charlie screamed.

I watched his face turn purple before I cut in. "Dad, its okay. I'm not anymore. When I told him he flew into a fit of rage. He kept telling me that it wasn't his and wanting to know who the person was that I had been screwing around with. When I told him there wasn't another guy, he didn't believe me a pushed me down a flight of stairs. I guess he wasn't satisfied with that. I don't remember much after the first punch and kick, but I knew that I was losing the baby."

"Well thank heavens for small miracles," Emmett muttered under his breath, but not low enough for me not to hear it.

I jumped up from the couch, "Fuck you, Emmett! I may hate James and so might you, but that baby was a life. A life inside of me. A part of you and Dad!"

Charlie calmly walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry about the baby, Bella. I am however thankful that you don't have to have James in your life forever now. Your home, safe and you can start over and start to heal. Your room is all ready. Why don't you go up and lie down and rest. I ordered a pizza and will call you when it gets here if you want to eat."

I just turned and grabbed my bag and headed upstairs to my old room. When I walked through the door I could have laughed. Nothing had changed. The only thing different was the dust. I walked over and lay on my bed and sighed. I was home, but how safe remained to be seen. James would find me sooner or later and I was certain he would kill me. I didn't know what else he could take from me except my life. I needed to stop thinking about James, I would never get on with my life if I dwelled in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters...Miss Stephenie Meyer does. However, I own the plot.

A/N: Please review, I am still new at this...

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of heavy boots going down the steps. I looked at the clock and realized I had slept the rest of the afternoon and all night. Sitting up, I heard the door shut and a car start. Charlie must be leaving for work. I got out of bed and went to get my bathroom supplies out of my bag. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stood under the hot spray and felt all my tension slowly wash down the drain. I stood thinking of what I wanted to do, I needed to get a job, I needed a car, I had to get to the job I didn't have.

I got out when the water turned cold and dried off. Once my teeth were brushed and my hair combed, I went back to my room to get dressed. My wardrobe choices were limited since James wouldn't let me buy anything that was too sexy or revealing. I pulled on my old, faded jeans and a T-shirt and headed downstairs. Emmett was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee.

"Morning. Any coffee left?" I asked.

"In the pot." He quipped and turned the page of his paper.

"So Em, you know of anyone hiring in this town? I need a job. I don't want to mooch off of Dad for to long." I put some cream and sugar in the coffee I poured and went to sit at the table.

Emmett looked up and smiled, "You could always try Newtons. I'm sure they could use someone. I could also ask Edward to see if his sister needs some help."

The mention of the guy I met last night made me nervous. I wasn't really comfortable with members of the opposite sex right now. "What does she do?"

"Alice owns a little clothing store in Port Angeles. She may need someone to help out. Did you want me to call for you?" Emmett got up to take his empty cup to the sink and turned to face me.

I weighed the options. Newtons Outdoor, with Mike Newton, a male or some girls store with a stranger yet a female one. "Do you mind calling Edward and just getting her number? I want to be able to get a job on my own, Em."

"Sure, I'll call him right now," Emmett walked to the phone and dialed. "Edward, I need a favor. Could you possibly give me Alice's phone number? Bella is looking for a job and I thought she might need some help."

I watched Emmett on the phone and wondered if I was really ready for this. Could I actually put myself out there, in public, with this weight hanging over me? I knew that I needed to. I had gotten good at pretending that everything was okay. I was always told that I was the worst liar on the planet, but over the phone it was easy. Face to face was a different story. I hoped I would be able to hide my emotions and fear. Emmett was ending his call when I broke my thoughts off.

"Thanks. Yeah, I will...She seems to be okay, but she's not good at hiding her emotions so I know something is up...I'll tell her...Yep, thanks again." He hung up the phone and came back to the table. "Here is her number," he slid a piece of paper over to me. "Edward said he would call her and tell her to expect your call. He did say that he knew Alice was looking for someone. He also wanted me to warn you that Alice can be very...enthusiastic, but not to let that scare you." He stood up to leave, but stopped at the entryway, "Bella, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

I had to hide my face and the tears that were welling up, "I'm fine, at least I will be. I'm doing my best Emmett. Just don't push okay?" I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

EPOV

I hung up the phone and went downstairs to talk to Alice. Those brown eyes had haunted me last night. They reminded me of when Rosalie had come home after that bastard Royce had almost killed her.

It had taken every ounce of my self control to not go kill that son of a bitch. I know that our father had felt the same way. Carlisle being a doctor was apposed to taking lives, so it was hard for him to see his baby girl like that. It was just the three of us. Alice and I were twins and always knew what the other was thinking and sometimes even finished each others sentences.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice putting her coffee cup in the dishwasher before heading to work. "Hey, Alice."

"Morning. Who were you on the phone with?" Alice was a little pixie of a thing with sharp green eyes like mine and short brown hair that she spiked out at the ends.

"Emmett. His little sister came home yesterday. Remember, I went to PA with him to pick her up?"

"Oh, yeah. Isabella, right?"

"I think she just likes Bella, but yeah. Anyway he was calling to get the number to your shop, I guess Bella is looking for a job." I poured myself a mug of coffee as I spoke. "I just wanted to give you a heads up that she would be calling."

Alice smiled, "What's she like? Did you talk to her last night?"

I wasn't sure how much to tell Alice. I knew she wouldn't hire Bella out of pity, but it really wasn't up to me to tell. I just gave her the basics, "Long brown hair, big brown eyes, slender build..."

"I didn't ask for her measurements, Edward. What is her personality? Do you think that she would fit in at the store?" Alice rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sorry. I don't really know, she was kind of quiet last night." I knew that Alice would never be satisfied with that so I just sighed, "She is on the run, Alice. Like Rose." I left it at that.

Alice's expression immediately changed. "How old is she Edward? I don't remember Emmett ever telling us." She said as she sank into a chair.

"I think she is three years younger than all of us. So maybe twenty, twenty-one. I told her that Rose had sort of been through the same thing and that I was sure she could talk to her."

"Rose would be more than happy to talk to whoever you are talking about." Alice and I looked up as Rosalie entered the kitchen. "Who are we talking about?"

I smiled, "Emmett's baby sister."

"Bella. Emmett told me she was coming home." Rosalie smiled. She was beautiful with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

My eyes narrowed, "Why did Emmett tell you that?"

"Oh, well...he and I have sort of been...dating," Rosalie said sheepishly.

Shock was my first reaction and then I was pissed. My best friend and my baby sister, a couple. "When the fuck did this start?" I could feel my face getting red.

"Watch your mouth, Edward," my mom, Esme, said as she walked in.

"It hasn't been that long. A few weeks maybe. We didn't want to tell you because we were afraid of this reaction. With good reason I guess. Please, don't be mad at Emmett. He wanted to tell you. I wouldn't let him." Rose pleaded.

I tried to get my anger under control. This was Emmett. Big, teddy bear Emmett. I knew he would never hurt Rosalie. "Sorry, Rose. I just wish you guys had said something. I'm sure I will get used to it."

"Thanks. He makes me feel special and safe. I haven't felt that way in a long time. Anyway, what's up with Bella that I would need to talk to her?"

I was ashamed of myself, I knew Rose had been through a lot. If Emmett was who she wanted...whatever. "Bella came home to essentially hide. I guess her boyfriend has been using her as a punching bag. That is all I know though." I looked at my watch and got up. "I gotta go or I'm gonna be late." I kissed my sisters and my mom on the cheek and left.

I got in my car and headed over to pick Emmett up for work. Since we owned the company we could set our own hours, but I hated getting there after everyone else. Instead of honking the horn, which was no use anyway, I got out and walked to the door. I knocked before pushing it open and going in. "Yo, Emmett, lets get a move on," I yelled up the stairs. I didn't miss the yelp that came from behind me.

I turned around and saw Bella standing in the living room with a deer in the headlights look on her face. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." I said holding out my hands to show her I meant no harm.

Bella blinked and said, "It's okay. I just didn't hear the door."

She tried to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I stepped over to her, but she quickly backed away. Emmett chose that time to come down the stairs. He took in my stance and her expression and rushed over to her side.

"Bells! What happened?"

"Nothing Emmett. I'm fine. Just a little jumpy I guess. I didn't hear Edward come in and..." She trailed off.

"I just scared her a bit, Em." I said, in explanation. The phone rang before Emmett could say anything else. Before anyone could get to it the machine picked up. I watched Bella pale when she heard the voice over the line.

"_Hello, Charlie. This is James I am trying to find Isabella and just wondered if you had heard from her. Her cell seems to have been disconnected and I am getting a little worried. If you hear from her please give me a call."_ The beep indicated that the caller had hung up.

"BELLA!"

I looked over at Emmett as Bella sank to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. I do own the plot.

A/N. Please review. This chapter will contain a lot of flashbacks. Warning may contain violence and language.

BPOV

"_...give me a call."_

I heard that voice and everything went black. When I came to I was lying on our couch and my

brother was placing a cool wash cloth over my head. "What happened?" I asked weakly.

"You fainted. Don't move yet. You hit your head pretty hard. Edward called his dad and he is on his way." Emmett said calmly while pressing the cloth to my head.

"What..!" I tried to sit up, but he wouldn't let me and gently pushed me back down.

Another face appeared in my line of vision. Edward looked down on me, "Don't worry, my dad is a doctor."

If that was supposed to make me feel better it didn't work. I could feel my breathing get faster and the blackness threatened to close over me again. Not another doctor. I fought the blackness, but my breath was still hitching in my throat.

"Calm down Bella. Your going to hyperventilate. He's just going to check you out." Emmett said.

"Watch her, I'm going to go call my dad." Emmett looked at Edward before he left the room.

I sat up despite Edwards protests."I'm fine," I snapped.

"Sorry." He backed away from me.

I immediately felt guilty. "No, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help. I just have a thing about doctors."

The knock on the door startled me. Edward went to let his father, the doctor, in. He brought him into the living room. "Bella, this is my father. Dad this is Bella." Edward introduced us.

Emmett came back in then, "Dad is on his way Bella."

"Dammit," I muttered under my breath. I heard a chuckle and realized that Dr. Cullen had heard me. "Sorry Dr. Cullen. I just hate being a burden."

"It's Carlisle and I doubt that anyone thinks that you are. Now sit still and let me check you out."

I sat completely still while Carlisle took my blood pressure and pulse and checked my breathing. I leaned my head back while he checked the rest of my vitals and tried to disappear.

"_James what do you think of this dress?" I asked him holding up a bright blue sun dress._

"_I think it shows to much of your fucking skin and your not buying it. No one gets to see you like that but me." James yanked the_ _dress out of my hands. He grabbed me by my elbow and pulled me from the store. I was blinking back tears as he all but threw me into the car. I knew the slap was coming but I was still shocked as I felt his hand sting my cheek._

I blinked coming back to the present. I looked up into the eyes of Carlisle as he finished his examination.

"Where did you go? Your pulse just jumped." Carlisle asked me.

I could feel Emmett and Edwards eyes on me, "Memories." Was all I said.

"Must have been a bad one. I don't see any signs of a concussion, but you will probably have a good headache for a bit. Take some..." Carlisle was interrupted when Charlie burst in,

"Bella, are you okay?" He came and sat beside me, but looked at Dr. Cullen

"She's fine Charlie. Take some Tylenol if your head starts pounding to much. I have to get back to the hospital. Call me if you need anything else." He said to me. He picked up his bag and turned to the door. "Edward, walk me out please."

Edward turned with his father and walked to the door. I could hear their muffled voices as they spoke. I turned to look at my dad, "You didn't have to come home dad. I'm fine. Go back to the station okay."

"I will not. Not with that bastard calling here. Let me just call him back so we can get rid of him."

"No Dad! He can't know where I am." I panicked and grabbed Charlie's sleeve.

"He won't Bells. I'll just ask him to have you call me when he sees you. Relax," He got up with a pointed look at Emmett, who came to take his place at my side. I tried not to think about what Charlie was doing so I just leaned back and closed my eyes.

EPOV

I walked my dad out to the foyer and asked, "Is she alright dad?"

"All outward signs say yes. I can feel old trauma on the back of her head, but I would have to have x-rays to know for sure. She reminds me of Rosalie. Was she beaten, son?"

"From what she told us last night, yes. I don't know how bad though and I am sure it is killing Emmett and Charlie to not know." I glanced back toward the living room and the broken girl on the couch.

"I'm going to the hospital. Call me if she needs anything else."

I closed the door behind my dad and walked back to the living room. Emmett was now sitting where his father once was. I could hear Charlie's voice from the kitchen talking to someone. "Who's your dad talking to?"

Emmett answered,"He's calling _him_ back. Trying to get him off our backs for a while."

I looked at Bella. She was leaning her head back on the couch, but she was staring at the ceiling.

"I hate this." She whispered.

Emmett looked at his sister. "So do we. At least if we had known, we could have helped. Nope, you shut us out and didn't say anything to anyone." He accused.

I stepped in, "Emmett, now is not the time. How about you tell me about you and Rosalie instead?"

Emmett actually looked sheepish, "Dude, I wanted to tell you. She wouldn't let me."

Bella was staring back and forth. "Who is Rosalie and what wouldn't she let you tell him?"

I answered for him, "Rosalie is my baby sister, who your big brother here has been dating. Thanks a lot, pal."

"You don't really have a problem with us do you? I mean if you did that wouldn't change me and her, it would just change you and me." Emmett looked me in the eye and told me he wouldn't give up on Rose. That told me everything I needed to know..

"No. We're good. Next time, just tell me."

Charlie came back in the room and looked like he had just talked to the devil himself. "I took care of it. He said that you had checked yourself out of rehab hospital and he couldn't find you. That rat bastard told me you were addicted to pain pills. Does he really think I am that stupid." His voice had been getting louder with every word he spoke.

I watched Bella and could see the panic rising in her face. She was starting to shake and her face was even more pale than before. "Charlie, why don't you get Bella a couple Tylenol and a glass of water. Carlisle said that would help with her headache." Bella looked up at me with a grateful smile. I really noticed then how pretty she was. _Where did that come from? She is traumatized and doesn't need some guy looking at her like she is something to eat._

"Here you go, honey. Why don't you just get some rest today. I have to get back to the station and Emmett and Edward need to get to the office." Charlie gave Bella a quick kiss and then headed out the door.

"Call us if you need anything Bells. I can be here in under five minutes." Emmett said.

"Guys, just get the hell out of here and stop hovering. All I did was faint. I am fine. I am going to call Alice and see if she will give me a job and try to be a normal person again. Now go." Bella all but shoved us out the door.

Emmett and I walked to my car. "Your sister is cute when she is bossing you around." Emmett stopped in his tracks and it was then I realized that I had spoken out loud.

"Dude, really?" Emmett looked at me and laughed. "Don't even think about it. I know your history with women. Bella is to good for you."

"What the fuck does that mean? She is to good for me but you can date _my _sister!" I just laughed and got in the car, thinking Emmett's double standard was hilarious.

BPOV

I heard the laughter coming from outside and wished I had someone to share that easy comradery. I didn't have any friends. James wouldn't allow it. I got up from the couch and glanced out the window, watching as Emmett and Edward pulled away. I went upstairs and grabbed a quick shower. When I was dressed in clean jeans and a shirt, I made my way downstairs and found the phone number Emmett had left for me. If I waited any longer I would never call and get that job. I tapped my nails on the table as I waited for someone to answer the phone.

"_Thank you for calling Alice's. This is Alice, how may I help you?"_

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I think you know my brother Emmett. I was calling to see if you were looking for any help?" I wasn't sure what to say. I hoped I didn't sound like a complete fool.

"_Of course. I've been expecting your call. When do you think that you could come in?"_

"Um, well, I don't have a car, yet, so.."I trailed off, not sure when or how I would get there.

"_That's fine. How about I just pick you up tomorrow and we can give you a trial run?" _

I was shocked that it was that easy. "That sounds great. What time and do I need to wear anything special?" I hoped that I even had an outfit to wear.

"_I'll be there at eight-thirty. Don't worry about clothes, I like to have everyone wear something from the shop. Kind of like walking advertisements. I'll see you in the morning, Bella. Thanks for calling."_

"Thank you. See you in the morning." I placed the phone back on the cradle and walked dazed into the living room. Things like that just don't happen in New York. Nobody handed anyone anything. Of course I had never been on the receiving end of anything because I wasn't allowed.

I flipped on the television and scrolled through the channels, not really interested, but trying to keep my mind busy. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and the dreams came.

James always found a fault with something I did. I didn't make the bed right or I didn't vacuum all of the floors. He came home from working every night and expected dinner on the table. If it wasn't what he had requested or cooked to perfection there would always be hell to pay.

"_Bella, I'm home." he would yell._

"_In the kitchen, dinner is ready." I placed his plate at his place at the head of the table. I waited behind his chair as he came in and pulled it out so he could sit._

"_Thanks. Get me a beer would ya?"_

_As I went to the refrigerator to get his beer I could feel his eyes on me. I had to be wearing a short skirt and tight shirt to make him happy. I knew what would be coming next after dinner. It was always the same. I took his beer to the table and then after his nod I sat at my place on his left._

"_How was your day?"_

"_Same shit, different day. What did you do, I noticed that the hall table wasn't dusted."_

"_I must have missed it. I'm sorry. I'll get it after I clean the kitchen." I watched as my hand trembled when I brought my fork to my mouth. I was never prepared for him to hit me even though it was inevitable._

_So when his fist flashed over I wasn't ready and fell backward out of my chair to the floor. _

"_You'll get the fuck up now and clean it you worthless bitch_._" I felt his boots kick into my side and I cried out. "Stop your fucking blubbering and get up. I don't know why I keep you around. You lazy piece of shit. All you are good for is to be a maid and for me to fuck. And your not even that great at that. Anyone can lay there. Now get up."_

_He bent over and pulled me up by my hair. I knew that my ribs were bruised, but not broken. I also had blood dripping from my nose and a cut on my lip. I guessed I wouldn't be going out for a while._

I jolted a wake on the couch and saw that it was dark. I sat up and turned on the light and shook my head. I looked at the clock and realized I had been asleep for almost six hours and that Charlie and Emmett would be home soon. I got up and shook the dream off and headed to the kitchen. I decide to make them some dinner. I checked the fridge to see what was there and pulled out he ingredients to make fried chicken. As I moved about doing the familiar recipe I felt some of the tension drain away. I would be okay. Tomorrow I was going to start a job and I was going to get on with my life and leave all of the abuse behind.

At least that's what I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

to all who are reading this story I am having a major case of writers block. I know where I want the story to go but I am not liking how I have to get there so I am rewriting chapter 4. Please bear with me and I promise I will post an update soon. I have also just lost my step father so dealing with a lot of not fun family stuff and taking care of my mom is taking a lot of my time. I promise it will be updated soon...please keep reading and reviewing...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters still. If I did I would never have to go to my job again...

A/N: Please review...still new at this. Thanks to all those who have been waiting patiently as I went through some family stuff. Now on with the story...

JamesPOV

I stepped off the plane in Port Angeles and walked through the terminal to the outside and hailed a cab to take me to Forks. _That bitch thinks she can hide from me! She was going to pay and big time._ The moment I was off the phone with Charlie I was making plane reservations and setting my plan into motion. I knew where she was when he called me back. Now I just had to worry about big brother. _Emmett is a big fucker and I need to take him down._ I would have to watch first and when she is alone, I'll strike. I was a patient man. She'll get it soon. _Bella I am coming for you bitch._

BPOV

I was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found a small brown haired, blue-eyed pixie smiling and hopping up and down.

"You must be Bella. I'm Alice, "she explained as she stepped into the house with a burst of energy.

"Hi," I said as I shut the door only to have it stopped by a hard body.

"Whoof.."

I looked around the door and was immediately mesmerized by a pair of emerald green eyes. "Sorry." I ducked my head sheepishly and moved aside so Edward could enter.

Edward laughed and said, "It's fine Bella. No blood, no foul."

Emmett, who had come barreling down the steps during the commotion was laughing hysterically behind me. I sent my elbow into his ribs stopping his laughter. "Damn, Bells! Are you trying to make me barf? I haven't even had breakfast yet.

I just glared at him and turned to Alice, who was standing with a smirk on her face. "I hope I'm dressed okay. I wasn't sure what type of clothing you sold, so I made due with what I have."

Alice looked at me critically and walked around me in a slow circle. I had chosen to wear my best jeans and a blue foe-silk blouse. I wasn't really a fan of shoes so I had on my black chucks. I had left my long brown hair down and curling to my waist. Since I was not a makeup expert some mascara and lip gloss completed the look. During Alice's inspection I notice Edward looking me up and down out of the corner of my eye. I chose to ignore him and waited for Alice.

"You're fine. I'll probably put something else together for you at the shop anyway. Are you ready to go?"

I swallowed nervously, "Sure, let me get my coat."

I turned to the coat rack and grabbed down my jacket. As I was slipping it on a pair of warm hands graced my shoulders. I jumped at the contact and turned to see Edward helping me with a smile on his face. Normally anyone touching me would send me into a panic, but his was comforting somehow. I couldn't explain it and I wasn't going to analyze why I felt safe and protected around Edward. Especially since he is a virtual stranger to me. I smile back and turned to give Emmett a hug before leaving with my new boss.

"Have a good day Bells. Call if you need anything. I'll be there to pick you at five." We had agreed that Emmett would pick me up since Alice would have to stay and close the store. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and let me go.

"Thanks, Em. You have a good day, too." I turned to follow Alice out the door. Before it close I looked over my shoulder and smiled shyly at Edward in goodbye. _He is so very cute. Stop it Bella_. I scolded myself._ That is the last thing you need. Remember what you are hiding from._

EPOV

I couldn't help smiling while I watched Bella leave with my sister. She was really beautiful and that blue looked great on her. I kept watching until Emmett smacked the back of my head. "What the hell!"

"Dude, that's my sister!"

"Yea, and? You're dating mine. I haven't hit you yet and I was just looking at her."

"She doesn't need that. She just got here and away from that piece of shit that called himself her boyfriend. The last thing she needs is you mooning over her." Emmett walked to the kitchen and pulled to coffee cups from the cabinet.

"Em, I was just appreciating the view." I took the coffee he handed me and sat at the table.

"I know that look Edward. Just watch yourself. If you are interested that's fine, but I don't think that James is done with her yet."

"What do you mean? You think he is going to figure out that she is here and come after her?" I didn't like that thought at all. Bella was too young to be in a relationship like that. N one deserves to have another persons hands on them, let alone a woman.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had already figured it out and was on his way here. Hell, he could be here and we just don't know it. You don't know him. The one time I did meet him, I just had a gut feeling about him. You know what I mean?"

I did know. I had hated Royce King on sight. We all had. I would never forget that phone call.

_It was three in the morning. Dad had come rushing in my room and woken me telling me we had to get to the hospital, that something was wrong with Rose. I jumped up and pulled on my clothes and raced to the car. We arrived at the hospital and with Carlisle's connections went right up to the ICU. Rose was in a room with monitors, wires and tube coming off her in all directions. The only way to tell that it was her was her blonde hair which was matted with blood. Her face was unrecognizable. Both eyes were swollen shut and her lips were split. Her cheek bones were broken and it was going to take several surgeries to repair them._ _The doctor said she was very lucky. Lucky, right! She had been beaten within an inch of her life. All because she fell in love with the wrong man._

I blinked out of my memories when Emmett snapped his fingers. "Earth to Edward. Where did you go man?"

"Sorry, " I said shaking my head. "You ready to go. We have to get to work"

"Sure, lets go." Emmett and I left the house and headed to our jobs at the construction site. We owned the business, but still like to make sure we were always the first to arrive and the last ones to leave any job site. We wanted to make sure that our crews knew that we worked just as hard as they did. As we pulled out of the drive I hoped that Bella's day would be okay and I couldn't help the worry that she was being watched.

**A/N: Please review. Thanks for all those who have been patient and I will try and get up another chapter soon. Sorry this one was short..:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...just the plot

A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long. Please keep reading and reviewing.

BPOV

I had been back in town for a little over a week when I finally met Rose. Emmett was having a poker night with dad and some friends so Alice thought it would be nice to have a girls night out. When I explained that I wasn't really comfortable going out anywhere she said that she would just bring over some movies and we would hang out. I was willing and even offered to cook. Emmett took me to the store and helped me pick up the things I would need to make all the snacks and main course. I decided that enchiladas would be good and then I would make some fun finger foods for me and the girls as well as stuff for the guys.

It was while we were at the store that I got the feeling I was being watched. I kept looking over my shoulder but never saw anyone. I still couldn't shake the feeling that some how James had found me.

Friday night arrived and I was making the meal while waiting for Emmett and his pals to show up. Just as I was slipping the enchiladas in the oven the door opened and my brother, Edward and a tall blonde guy I didn't know came in.

"Hey Bells! That smells awesome. This is Jasper. Jasper this is Bells." Emmett introduced me to the blonde guy.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a southern drawl and held out his hand.

I took his hand, "You as well. How do you know these two?" I asked as I smacked Edwards hand when he opened the stove.

"Ow! Damn Bells. I was just taking a peek" Edward complained.

Jasper laughed. "Actually I'm their lawyer. I handle all of their business dealings and such."

_A lawyer. Maybe he could help me out,_ I thought. "Sorry Edward you will just have to wait until it's ready."

"Trust me bro. It will totally be worth the wait. Bella is an excellent cook." Emmett said.

The doorbell rang and I went to let in Alice. When I opened the door, she had a very beautiful blonde with her.

"Bella, this is my sister. Rose this is Bella." Alice introduced.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Emmett talks about you all the time. So does the pixie."

"You too. He talks about you too." Just as I spoke the guys walked out of the kitchen.

Emmett's smile was enough to light up the whole house. I knew that he was in love. Rose was looking at him much the same way.

"Hey, babe!" Em greeted Rose with a kiss.

I turned to walk back into the kitchen, "Guys make yourselves comfortable, I am going to check on dinner."

Everyone made their way to the living room while I checked the oven to make sure there was no spill over. When I walked in, I looked out the window and I saw two blue eyes staring back at me. I screamed and covered my face.

"Bella! What is it?" Emmett came running in.

I turned and buried my face against my brother's chest. "He was outside the window." I could feel vibrations and realized that it was me, I was shaking.

"Fuck! Edward, Jasper, would you please go outside and see if you find anyone or anything. Alice could you please call Charlie and Rose can you get Bella some water." Everyone jumped to follow his instructions as he led me over to a chair.

I looked up at my brother, my protector, "He found me."

EPOV

When I heard Bella, scream it scared the shit out of me. We all took off running to make sure that she was okay. When I heard the words, she said to Emmett my blood ran cold. Jasper and I quickly went out the back door to find whoever Bella had seen. We looked by the window and all around the back yard but didn't find anything. The only thing that indicated a person had been there were the footprints under the window.

We walked back in and told Emmett.

"There was no one there." I said.

"We found some footprints though. Your Dad may want to take a look at them." Jasper filled in. "Bella, can you tell me what is going on? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Bella looked up at Jasper with a tear stained face. "I..I don't know Jasper."

"Bella, you can trust him. Why don't you tell him? Maybe he can help." Emmett encouraged.

Bella looked at everyone and finally her eyes met mine. I nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. She sighed and turned to Jasper.

"I am hiding from my ex-boyfriend. Things started out great when I met James. He was attentive and romantic. He showered me with gifts and made me feel so special. I had always wanted to find that. Growing up with Renee, I was always the adult taking care of her. James was like a breath of fresh air. I thought that he was everything I was looking for. When he got transferred to Chicago for his job, he asked me to go with him. I was thrilled. I thought that we were going to have this happy life. And for a while we did. Then she came along. Victoria. I knew that he was cheating on me. I could smell her perfume whenever he came home. Sometimes he didn't even come home. One night I had packed my bags and bought a bus ticket, when he came in the house I confronted him. I told him that I knew about her and that I was leaving. He got really angry. I had never seen him like that. I picked me up by my hair and threw me across the room...that was the first time he beat me." Bella stopped talking and got up to get the food out of the oven.

Listening to her story it sounded a lot like Rose's. I looked over at my sister and noticed that she was very pale and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rose?" She looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled.

After Bella had Taken out the dinner and turned everything off she turned to the rest of us.

"Do you guys want to eat or hear more of my story?"

I spoke up for the first time. "Why don't we do both? If that's okay with everyone else?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. We quickly set the table and sat down. "Go ahead Bella."

"So anyway, He beat me up and then continued to see her. Only now he didn't hide it. I would hear them out on the couch having sex, while I was in our bed. The whole time he was fucking her he was fucking me. Literally. There was no love there anymore. I was basically being beaten and raped every other night. Two years after that first night I found out I was pregnant."

Alice held up her hand, "Wait. He beat you and raped you for two years and you stayed?"

"Yes. But don't get me wrong I tried to leave. It was like he was having me followed. I found out later that he was. His friend Laurent was following me everywhere. Eventually he wasn't trying to hide it either. It got to where I never left the house unless James made me. Which wasn't very often, since I was almost always covered in bruises."

My heart was breaking as I listened to her. She had been through so much and had survived only to be tortured. I hope that Charlie can find this asshole soon.

"Once I found out I was pregnant things went downhill. I was afraid to tell him because I knew that somehow it would be my fault. I waited until I couldn't hide it any more and told him. He was furious. He threw me down our stairs and kicked me until I passed out. I woke up in the hospital. I had a miscarriage and had been beaten to within an inch of my life. I guess I actually owe Victoria. She got him to stop. He would have killed me. Anyway the police stood guard out my door because he disappeared and I was given a restraining order. After I was healed enough I called Emmett and Charlie and came home. My dad said that the order I got in Chicago doesn't carry over into this state and that we have to just be careful and keep our eyes open. So Jasper, do you think you can help me?"

I looked over at my friend and waited like everyone else. Jasper finally spoke.

"Well, I can call and get your police reports and see if a judge would be willing to grant a temporary restraining order."

"I have all of them. I got copies of everything before I left. I was hoping that Charlie could help me if he had all the info."

"Okay. Lets just enjoy our dinner and then I will look over them and figure out our next steps. Sound good?" Jasper smiled.

Everyone bit into their enchiladas and sighed. "Bells these are fantastic. Marry me?" I asked.

"Why? Just so I'll cook for you? All you have to do is ask and I will make you whatever you want." Bella smiled at me.

_Was she flirting with me? I really hoped so._ "How about I just take you out first and then see what happens." I smiled my crooked grin that no one could resist.

Bella raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters are SM's...I just own the plot.

JamesPOV

_DAMMIT!_ She fucking saw me. I was going to have to be more careful. Who the hell did that little bitch think she was. First she got herself knocked up. Then she gets that little slut Victoria to defend her. She got her punishment. Now I would deal with Bella. How dare she serve me with papers saying I couldn't go near her? _This time you won't walk away from your beating. Soon you will be mine and then you are going to pay._ I took one last look at the house before turning and walking up the road. As I left, her father came careening around the corner, lights and sirens following behind him.

BPOV

After I had told everyone the story, I felt better. I cleaned up after dinner and was putting a plate in the oven for Charlie when the front door burst open. I jumped at the sound and nearly dropped the plate.

"Bella!" Charlie bellowed from the living room.

I ran out to see what was going on and was grabbed by my dad and hugged to his chest. He spelled like Old Spice and the out doors. "I'm okay, Dad. Emmett took care of me and I wasn't alone." I explained hugging him back.

He released me and looked into my eyes. After taking a deep breath he said, "I was worried after Alice called. Where were you when you saw him?"

"I was in the kitchen when I looked out the window and saw him. He was under the kitchen window. Edward and Jasper said that there are foot prints in the dirt. I don't know how he found me. What are we gonna do?" I looked around at the faces of my family and friends.

Emmett looked at Edward and Jasper. "We are gonna do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't get you."

Dad agreed and got his deputies to take pictures of the prints outside. We filed a report and everyone gave witness statements and a file was started. All we could do now was wait.

Two weeks had passed since the incident and still I felt like I was being watched. I was never alone. Someone was always with me, even if we just went to the grocery store. I spent less time at work with Alice and Rosalie, Dad and Emmett didn't want me going to where they couldn't watch me. I only worked on the weekends when Emmett took the time off to go up and hang out or be close by and discreetly wait. I was also spending more time with Edward, which I didn't mind so much.

"Okay. Lets do the 20 questions thing." Edward smile one day while we were sitting at the kitchen table in my house. I had just started making dinner for everyone.

"Alright. You go first. Favorite color?"

"Blue, you?"

"Emerald green," I answered without thinking. It was the exact shade of his eyes. I blushed when I caught his crooked grin.

"Favorite book?" Edward shifted in his seat and looked me in the eyes. I blushed again under his scrutiny.

"That is a little harder for me to narrow down. I love _Wuthering Heights_, but I also have a very worn copy of _Romeo and Juliet._ So I really can't choose just one." I smiled and got up to check the meatloaf and start pealing potatoes. "Favorite music?"

"Well I really like classical. Debussy and Chopin are among my favorites. But if you were to check out my CD collection it is very eclectic. I have everything jazz, rock, pop, R&B, there is even a little bit of country in there."

"Debussy? I wouldn't have pictured that. I enjoy him too. _Claire de Lune_ is one of my favorites."

Edward smiled and said, "Yeah, mine too. Fondest memory?"

I smiled, I had always had fun anytime Emmett and I had gone to the beach or on any family vacation. Emmett was such a goof ball that he could make the worst trip bearable. "I remember one summer my Mom thought it would be great to go camping. I have no idea why, she hated anything outdoors. Anyway we rented this camper and headed out to this camping area and she was so excited. Then it started raining. It rained for a full week. Emmett still managed to find a way to get me in trouble and I wound up with poison oak and spent the next few days covered in calamine lotion. That was the last summer Em went with us. He moved here with dad and I went to Phoenix with mom."

I put the potatoes in a pot on the stove and started them to boil. I really enjoyed cooking for everyone. After wiping my hand on a towel I sat down across from Edward. "First love?"

"Wow! Straight to the hard stuff, huh?" Edward grinned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Let me think of a new..." I stopped when Edward placed a hand on mine. The spark of electricity I felt had me jumping.

"I was kidding, Bella. I will admit to having dated several women, but I have never been in love. Lust is the most powerful emotion I have felt."

My mouth formed an O and I looked away. I could definitely fall for this man if I wasn't careful. I stood up as the timer went off on the oven. After I turned it off, I opened the oven and removed the foil from the meat and then closed the oven setting the timer for another thirty minutes. I wasn't aware that Edward had moved until I felt his breath next to my ear. "Did I make you nervous?"

I slowly turned to look at him. We were standing so close that I could feel the heat from his body and it caused mine to flare up. I place my hands on his chest and felt the hard muscles beneath his shirt and looked up into his eyes. "No, quite the opposite." I said slowly as I licked my lower lip.

EPOV

I watched Bella's pink tongue wet her lip and felt like groaning. Feeling her hands on my chest and standing this close to her all I could think of doing was sucking on that lip and finding out if she tastes as good as she looks. I stared into her eyes silently asking for permission. She looked right back at me before slowly nodding her head. I dipped my head and lightly kissed her pink mouth. What neither one of us was prepared for was her reaction. As I was pulling back, I heard her intake of breath and then felt her mouth against mine again. Before I could stop it her tongue trace my kip begging for entrance, which I gladly gave. The feel of her tongue against mine was almost my undoing and it took all the strength I had to break away from her.

Breathless I leaned my forehead against hers, "Well,..."

She sighed and said, "Sorry, I..I wasn't...never mind."

"Bella, I hope that wasn't to forward of me, but I have been wanting to kiss you for a while now. I finally couldn't resist." I backed away from her slowly and resumed my seat at the table.

She took a shaky breath and pushed her hair behind her ears and quietly said, "I have been wanting to kiss you too." She sat across from me. I reached over to take her hand in mine and played with her fingers.

"Bella, I like you and I would like to take you out on a real date if you would be willing. We can take this as slow as you want. I just want to get to know you better. What do you think?" I looked into her chocolate brown orbs and waited for her to speak.

"I would love that. And slow is good. I'm still a little gun shy, for obvious reasons."She laughed. I leaned in and kissed her softly one last time as the timer for dinner went off.

She got up to take the meat out and to continue making the rest of the meal. As she was putting the finishing touches on the salad the front door opened and Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett came in. This was becoming our Friday night ritual. Dinner and games. Once everyone had a seat conversation flowed freely, but I couldn't help to steal glances at Bella all night. I loved watching her blush. I wondered if the rest of her body got as red as her face. I had plenty of time to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..bummer!

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. Please continue to read and for those of you haven't yet check out my other story, _A Good Thing_...Thanks for hanging in and keep those reviews coming. Also, just to let you know James will be getting her soon so brace yourselves.

EPOV

One month. That's how long Bella had been living in town. Two weeks that's how long it had been since she had seen James outside the window of her kitchen. Two weeks, that's how long it has been since I kissed her. Tonight was our first date. Tonight I was getting a headache.

"What are you wearing, Eddie? Where are you taking her? What time are you picking her up? What ca..."

"ALICE!" I yelled, cutting her off mid question. "Be quiet, please. You are making my head pound. I am taking her to _Bella Italia_ in Port Angeles. I am taking the Volvo, I am wearing clothes and I am picking her up in a half an hour. Now go away and bother someone else."

"Sorry, big brother. I just want to make sure that you are gonna treat her right and take her somewhere romantic. You should wear your green button down shirt and your dark wash jeans. Dressy, yet casual."

I growled at her, sending her skipping out of my room. I didn't want to tell her that I was already planning on that. Twenty minutes later I grabbed my wallet, keys and phone and headed down to the garage. When I got in the kitchen, Alice smiled approvingly and Rosalie grinned at me. "Thanks for the approval, I'm leaving now. See you later."

I pulled up to the Swan house at six-thirty and got out of the car. I knew I could just walk in, but this was a date and I wanted to do it properly. I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer. Emmett opened the door and laughed, "Dude, you could have just come in."

"I know that, but since this is a date I wanted to be a gentleman." I shut the door behind me and walked into the living room. "Hey Charlie."

"Hey Edward. Where are you taking my little girl tonight?"

"We are going to a restaurant in Port Angeles and then we will have to see what Bella wants to do."

"Just make sure you watch out for her. I don't like letting her out of the house with that lunatic out there. I know I can trust you though."

I think that was the longest speech I had ever heard Charlie make. The man was not much of a talker he usually just grunted or nodded. "No problem. I'll take care of her."

"Take care of whom?" A voice sounded behind us. We all turned to look at Bella.

I was stunned. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a blue silk blouse. Her hair was falling down her back in soft waves and her lips were shimmering from her lip gloss. She was breathtaking.

Charlie cleared his throat, "I was just making sure that Edward took good care of you tonight."

"Oh. I'm sure he will dad." She looked at me and smiled.

I held out my hand to her, "Are you ready to go?"

She placed her hand softly into mine and nodded. I led the way out to my car and walked around to open her door. Once she was seated, I closed it and walked around to the driver side with a silly grin on my face.

**BPOV**

I waited for Edward to come around the car and get in. Before he did, I took a deep breath and let it out. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. I haven't been on a date in years and wasn't sure how to behave. PlusIknew that James was lurking out there somewhere and who knew when he would strike. Edward opened the driver side door and got in. He gave me a crooked grin as he started the car and backed out of the drive. "Where are we going?"

"It's a place called _Bella Italia_. It's in Port Angeles. I hope you like Italian. I've never been there, but I have heard it is good."

"I love Italian food. Thanks for asking me out tonight, Edward." I reached my hand over the console and touched his hand.

Edward turned his hand palm up and intertwined our fingers. He brought my hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips across my knuckles. "It's my pleasure Bella. I've actually been wanting to ask you out for a while, but with all of this stuff going on I wasn't sure how receptive you would be."

"I'm sorry you have to get mixed up in all of this." I said and turned to look out the window.

"Bella." I didn't answer when he said my name. "Bella, look at me."I turned my head and slowly looked at him, I hadn't notice that the car had stopped and we were at the restaurant. Slowly so as not to scare me he brushed his knuckles across my cheek and cupped my face in his hand. "I'm sorry that you are mixed up in this mess. I wish that you had never met him. A part of me wonders though if you hadn't would we have ever met. As much as I hate this for you, I can't imagine my life without you now."

My eyes were swimming with unshed tears. I blinked and one tear fell, but Edward caught it with his thumb. I watched as he slowly leaned to me and gently place his lips to mine. It wasn't a kiss of passion, but one of kindness and support and affection. He released my lips and sat back. I stared into his emerald eyes and fell right then. I knew that I loved Edward Cullen body and soul. I wished in that moment that I could tell him, but it was impossible.

Edward opened his door and got out to come around to mine. I waited patiently and when my door was yanked opened I was surprised to be face to face with my worst night mare.

James grabbed me by the arm roughly and pulled me from the car. I looked around frantically for Edward and saw him crumpled on the pavement a large gash on his temple. I glared at James. "What did you do?"

"I took care of the problem. Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm sure he will survive. Now come on Isabella, we have unfinished business." James forced me with him and threw me into a car that was waiting a few lengths behind us. I couldn't help worrying about Edward, but knew that I was now in the fight of my life.

**AN: Please review. I am working a lot of hours right now and will try writing more asap. Don't worry Edward will be fine he will just have one hell of a headache. Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**BPOV**

I startled awake trying to shake off the nightmare. They were getting more and more frequent. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to splash water on my face. Ever since my first date with Edward my nightmares had started and had been getting worse. The first night I had dreamed that we hadn't even made it to dinner and James attacked us. Every time Edward was always injured in some way, in last nights dream James had killed him. I left the bathroom and went downstair to get a cup of coffee. When I got into the kitchen my dad and brother were having breakfast.

"Morning Bells."

"Morning Dad. Morning Em." I yawned.

"No offense Bells, but you look like shit." Emmett stated.

"Thanks. I had another nightmare." I sat down at the table and cupped my hands around my coffee to try and warm them. I had told them about the dreams, but I wasn't sure how to tell Edward. I really enjoyed spending time with him and didn't want to see him get hurt.

"What happened this time, sweetheart?" Charlie reached his hand over to mine.

I sighed and filled them in. "This time..he killed him. I don't know how much longer I can do this." I laid my head down on the table.

"What's going on?"

I looked up and saw Edward standing in the doorway. I immediately jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his heavenly scent. I felt his arms come around me and his lips touch my hair.

"Bella?" I didn't answer. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

I lifted my head and looked into his emerald eyes, "I need to talk to you about a couple of things. Lets go in the living room." I turned and looked at my dad and brother and they both nodded their heads in encouragement.

Edward and I sat facing each other on the couch. I didn't know where to start. Thankfully Edward was willing to help me out.

"Whatever it is don't worry. We will work it out together." He grabbed my hands in his.

"I'm not sure where to start. I guess it started after our first date. I've been having nightmares, Edward.

Vivid ones, where James attacks us or hurts us in some way. I'm not sure how to handle them anymore."

I knew I needed to tell him about the latest one, but I couldn't. "I know this is a lot for you to take. Hell, it's a lot for anyone to take. I just want them to stop."

"Are you worried that you having these dreams is going to make them come true?" I slowly nodded. "Bella, I can take care of myself and I can protect you. James is not going to hurt either of us without a fight. I care too much about you to see anything more happen to you."

"There's more." I whispered.

"What else? You can tell me, baby." His took my chin in his hand and forced me to look in his eyes.

"Last night..."I paused and took a deep breath. "Last night he attacked us and you..you were..."I couldn't finish.

"Are you saying that he killed me?" I nodded. Edward immediately wrapped me in his arms and did his best to reassure me. "Baby, he is not going to kill me. And he is not going to get his hands on you. I swear."

I looked at him and was surprised at the determination I saw on his face. "I trust you." he smiled and leaned down to press his lips to mine. What was meant to be a tender kiss quickly became something more. I melted into Edwards arms and sighed against his mouth. He took that opportunity to push his tongue against mine and they began a little dance. I moaned softly as he deepened the kiss further and I felt his hands fist in my hair. We broke apart when we heard a throat clear behind us.

"Edward, we have to go or we're going to be late for work." Emmett said, as he came out of the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll be right out." Edward said, still trying to catch his breath. Emmett walked out the front door as we stood up.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the door. "Don't worry Bella. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise that Edward."

"Why don't you come to the house for dinner tonight? We can just relax and watch a movie or something."

I knew he was trying to change the subject and I welcomed it. I smiled at him and nodded. "I'll pick you up when I drop Emmett off. Sound okay?"

"That sounds fine. I'll see you then. Have a good day." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine and then turned and went to his car.

**EPOV**

I got in the car and turned the key in the ignition. I gunned it out of the driveway, wanting to get away from the house before I could blow my fuse. Once I turned the corner I began beating on the steering wheel, "Mother Fucking Son-of-a-Bitch!"

"Dude, are you alright?" Emmett stared at me.

"No! I'm not fucking alright. Do you not see what your sister is going through? This doesn't just affect her anymore, Em. You, your dad, me. She is falling apart because we haven't caught that fucker yet. And now nightmares. I wanna go find him and beat the shit out of him!"

"You think I don't? I want to kill that asshole for everything he has ever done to her. I want to break him to the point of death, heal him and then do it all over. Jail would be too good for what that fuck wad did to my baby sister."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound as though you don't want to get him too. I know you love her, it's just I do too."

"Whoa, what? You love my sister?" Emmett looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah. I didn't mean for it to happen so fast, but it did. Don't say anything though. I haven't said anything to her yet. I don't want to scare her away." I had barely admitted it to myself that I had fallen for Bella. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. After a month and a half I knew she was my soul mate.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to her. I do need to tell you though since we are confessing here. I am head over heels for Rosalie." Emmett looked at me sincerely.

"Have you told her?" I asked as I pulled into the parking garage of our office building.

"Yeah. I told her last night. She said it back to me. I always wanted to say it first, you know. To help avoid the rejection." Emmett and I slid out of the car and walked to the elevator to head up to our offices.

Once we reached our floor our secretary, Jessica, handed each of us our messages. "Mr. Cullen, the property owner is in the conference room."

"Why is he here?" I said to no one.

Emmett looked at me and explained, "He apparently told Mike that he didn't like the looks of the new budget."

"Oh, please. That man has more money than Donald Trump. Lets go see what this is about." We entered the conference room and greeted our guest. I held out my hand to shake his, "Good morning, Mr. Volturi. What can we do for you today?"

"Hello Mr. Cullen, Mr. Swan. I would like to discuss this fluctuating budget we seem to have here. My brothers and I are very concerned that we are spending too much money on a project that should have been almost over by now."

I took a seat at the top of the conference table with Emmett at my right, "Mr. Volturi, when you and your partners, brothers, what have you, approached us about building this complex we explained to you that the weather can be unpredictable in the Olympic Peninsula. We have had quite a bit of rain these last few months and as such has put the project on hold several times. We are sorry for any inconvenience this is causing you. However, you understood this was a possibility when you signed the contract. Now as to the increase in budget, which can be explained since materials have been ruined due to inclement weather as well as having to reclear a sight that was cleared prior to our arrangement." I looked over at Emmett to see if he had anything to add.

"Well, I can see that my brothers and I should have considered more carefully before we signed on for this project. Perhaps we will have to put a stop to it." Aro Volturi was a calculating son-of-a-bitch. I knew he was going to try and back out of this deal months ago. Too bad for him, he couldn't.

Emmett spoke up this time. "Well, sir, that is certainly your prerogative. However, if you choose to break our signed and binding contract, we will be forced to go to court. Now I think it would be in the best interests of all parties involved to let this matter rest and reconvene in a months time and check the progress. Is that agreeable for you, Mr. Volturi?"

"I see that I have no other option. Very well gentlemen. We will meet again in one months time." Aro stood and straightened his Armani suit and with a last weak handshake, he left.

"What a prick," Emmett stated mater of factly.

"Yep,"I agreed. We went our separate ways and entered our offices. I spent the better part of the day returning calls and looking over proposals for new projects. At three-thirty a knock sounded on my door. "Come in."

"Hey. Are you ready to head down to the job site?" Emmett said poking his head in my door.

"Yes, give me two seconds. Have you seen this proposal from the hospital for a new wing?"

"I have. It looks interesting. I wonder what your Dad would have to say if we were the ones to get it."

"Probably nothing." I grabbed the files I would be taking with me tonight and flipped off the lights and followed Emmett out to the elevator bank. "Jessica, we will be out for the rest of the day. Please transfer any calls to our cells."

"You got it. Have a good night." She said, while still popping her gum.

I drove down to the site and we headed over to meet with the foreman. Mike was a good guy and a hard worker. We had all gone to high school together. If I remember correctly he had dated Bella for a while. Once we had inspected everything and gone over a few minor changes with the architect, we decided to call it a day. I couldn't help the excitement that started when I realized I would soon be alone with my Bella.

**AN: So...did you really think I was gonna let Edward bite it that fast. Don't worry He will out up a much better fight than that. Till next time...keep those reviews coming.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Someone quit at work and my days off are the only time I have to write, but with two kids that is difficult.**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were snuggled on the couch in his room watching a movie when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and answered with a sigh.

"Hi, mom."

"Bella, sweetie. Where have you been? I have been calling you at your place for a month." Renee complained.

"Why didn't you just call my cell, mom?" I removed myself from the couch and paced the room. I felt Edwards eyes on me, but I didn't look at him.

"Don't laugh, but I dropped my phone in the pool and I couldn't remember your number. I just got my new phone and they retrieved all of my numbers. James has been calling me, sweetie. Where are you?"

My heart stopped at her admission. "Have you talked to him?"

"No, baby. He was going to be my next call. Bella, is everything alright?" Renee sounded concerned.

"No. I..I left him mom. It just got to be so terrible. I lost the baby. James put me in the hospital when he found out. I am staying with dad and Emmett right now." My words came out in a rush and I wasn't sure she heard it all until she gasped.

"What do you mean he put you in the hospital? Bella, has he been beating you?" Renee sounded shocked.

"Mom! Seriously? I told you all of this before. Don't you ever listen when I talk?" I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes. He got up and crossed over to me and wrapped his arms around me as I finished speaking with my mother.

"I'm sorry Bella. I have heard you tell me that before, I just.." She trailed off.

"Are you trying to say you didn't believe me? Or didn't want to?"

Renee stumbled over her words, "I believed you, baby. James was just always so nice. It's hard to think about."

"It's even harder to experience." I sighed. "Look. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I am safe for now. I'll call you in a couple of days. Love you." I ended the call after Renee said the same and I turned into Edwards embrace.

"What did she say?" He asked gently.

I looked into his beautiful eyes, "That it was hard for her to imagine how bad it had gotten. My mom..she has a childlike quality about her." I moved away from Edward and sat back down. "I always felt more like the parent with her. Phil helps keep her grounded. James has been calling her."

Edward sat down beside me. I felt his arm come around me and he pulled me into his side. "Does she know that he is here somewhere?"

"Not that I know of." I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Can we just not talk about it anymore tonight and finish the movie, please?"

"Sure." Edward turned the movie back on and we settled in to watch.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is waking up and feeling a warm body beside me. I shot up and took in my surroundings. I was laying in Edwards' bed with his arm draped across me. I looked at his sleeping face and smiled. I laid my head back on the pillow and watched him sleeping. I softly traced the contours of his face, from his eyebrows to his chin. My thumb lightly swept across his lips. I felt the arm at my waist tightening as I continued my movements. I trailed my fingers over his neck and down to his hard chest and across the plains of his stomach.

"It's rude to play with people when they are sleeping." I jumped at his voice. I watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry. I was taking advantage." I grinned and placed my hand on is cheek.

"Bella. You don't have to wait until I am sleeping to touch me."

I watched Edwards face as I went back to my exploration. I moved my hand back down to his stomach and back up to his chest. I combed through the light hairs that were there. Edward moaned as I went lower. I stopped when I reached the tops of his shorts. He slowly opened his eyes and I felt myself go wet at the look he gave me. His eyes were full of lust. Encouraged, I leaned forward and touched my lips to the hollow of his throat and gently sucked.

"Bella.."He moaned.

I felt Edwards hand fisting the shirt I was wearing and realized that I had nothing else on. I gently pushed him over onto his back and straddled his waist. I looked in his eyes as I leaned down and softly brushed my mouth against his. Edward's hands made their way up my back and fisted in my hair as I leaned in and deepened the kiss. I slid my tongue against his lip begging for entrance. Edward opened his mouth and our tongues began a new dance.

I could feel his arousal against my heat and gently rocked against it. Edward tore his mouth away from mine. "Bella, are you sure about this?" I nodded and fused my mouth back to his.

Not needing any more encouragement, Edward flipped us until he was hovering above me. His mouth left a hot trail down my neck as he made his way lower. His hands were pulling up my shirt as his mouth traveled lower. I lifted my arms and Edward whisked my shirt over my head and threw it across the room. His mouth found my erect nipple as his hand found the other. I arched off the bed as his tongue swept across me. My hands fisted in his hair and I pressed him closer. Not wanting to leave my other breast out he switched sides.

I was moaning and writhing beneath him. Edward raised his head and brought his mouth back to mine as his finger slipped inside my panties. He moaned. "You are so wet for me Bella." His fingers parted my folds and found my little nub. He started stroking my flame higher and higher until I felt I was going to burst. "That's it baby. Cum for me." I felt the tightening in my belly as my orgasm sprang loose.

"Edward..!" I moaned as wave after wave washed over me. I felt the bed shift and looked to see Edward stripping off his pants and boxers. I removed my soaked panties and waited for him to join me.

Edward came back to the bed with a condom in hand. I watched as he rolled it onto his thick erection. I swallowed wondering how he was going to fit. I stared into his eyes as he hovered over me again. I licked my lips in anticipation. He fused his mouth with mine and slowly eased himself into me. We both moaned at the sensation.

He paused once he was fully seated in my heat he stopped to let me adjust. When I was ready, I started moving my hips to let him know it was okay. Edward slowly pulled out of me and thrust back in. I met him every time until I felt the tension begin to build again. "Edward...so..close!"

"Cum for me baby." I felt my walls tightening and I rode my orgasm out as I watched Edward follow me right over the edge. He collapsed on me, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

After a few moments Edward rolled off of me and pulled me to his side. He shifted beside me and I knew he was throwing out the condom we had used. As my breathing returned to normal, I slowly drifted to sleep. Just before I was completely out, I heard Edward whisper to me.

"I love you, Bella."

**EPOV **

I rolled over as the sun peaked over the horizon and looked at the sleeping beauty beside me. Last nights events replayed in my head and a smile broke across my face. I slowly eased myself out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower to start getting ready for my day.

After I had shaved I walked into my room and saw Bella still sleeping. I quickly put some jeans and a T-shirt on. I left my room and made my way to the kitchen and the coffee I could smell brewing. I saw my dad sitting at the table drinking a cup of joe and reading the paper. "Morning, Dad." I said as I poured my own coffee.

"Morning, son. What's on your agenda today?"

I sat down across from him. "Nothing. It's Saturday. I thought I might hang with Bella, see what Jasper and Emmett are doing. I have no definite plans. Why?"

"No reason." He finished his coffee and stood up. "Well, see you later. I am on duty at the hospital. See you tomorrow."

"Later, dad." I sat at the table and drank my coffee lost in thought when I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Morning." Bella said.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?" She came around and sat on my lap. I leaned my head against her chest.

"I slept great. I just didn't like waking up alone."

I looked up into her brown eyes and leaned up to kiss her. "What are your plans for today?"

Bella got up and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. I loved that she was comfortable enough here to get in the cabinets and get herself something. She came back to the table and sat back down.

"I have no plans. Edward, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She rolled her eyes at me. "You can ask me anything."

"Just before I fell asleep last night, I heard you whisper something to me. Did you mean it?'

I stiffened. I hadn't thought she heard me. "Yes." I whispered.

"Edward look at me." Bella commanded. I slowly brought my eyes up to hers. "I love you, too."

All I could do was smile. This was going to be a great day.

A few hours later I dropped Bella off at home with a promise to pick her up later. I went back to my house and got a few things done and did a little bit of work on some blueprints for a new building in Seattle. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard my phone ringing. I sat up and walked across the room and looked at the caller ID.

"Emmett. What's up?"

Emmett's frantic voice came on the line, "Is Bella with you?"

"No. I dropped her off at your house about three hours ago." I had a sick feeling in my gut before Emmett said the next words.

"She's not here and she's not answering her phone. Get over here. I am calling the cops." I disconnected the call and sprinted out to my car. _Please be okay. I am going to get that fucker if he hurts her._ The last thought that ran through my mind before I peeled out of my driveway.

**A/N: Sorry a cliffie..Do you think he has her. Tune in next time...I will hopefully have a new chapter up on Friday...til next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...the plot is all mine.**

*****WARNING: Contains strong violence and moments of torture and rape. Not for people under the age 18. Please read at your own discretion.*** **

**BPOV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. I tried to move, but quickly found that my hands were bound behind me and I was tied to a chair. I tried to swallow past the fear that was rising, but I had a knot in my throat. _Oh, God! Where am I? Do Edward and Emmett know that I am gone?_ I opened my eyes and scanned my surroundings. I was in a dark room with concrete floors and cement walls. It looked like a basement and smelled musty and like mildew.

"Oh, good. You're awake."

I turned my head at the sound of the voice and saw James leaning against the door frame. "James." I rasped.

"Did you really think you were going to be able to get away from me Isabella? I told you I would always find you."

I licked my lips, "What are you going to do to me?"

James walked toward me and smiled evilly. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Don't worry your pretty little head. I know how you like it." He reached out and ran his hand down my chest, ripping my blouse open.

"My brother and father will kill you when they find you." I spat.

James' hand flew out and backhanded me in the face. "They'll have to find us first. I would watch that smart mouth of yours if I were you. It gets you in trouble."

One last slap and he left me alone. I spit the blood that had pooled in my mouth onto the floor and sent up a little prayer.

**EPOV**

I jumped out of my car before I had barely turned it off and burst through the door at Bella's. I found Emmett, Charlie and Billy and Jacob Black in the kitchen going over a map. Charlie looked up as I entered the room.

"Good. Edward you and Emmett are going to look in this area here," He indicated a location to the south of Forks. "Jake and Billy you can go north. I will cover the west and Carlisle and Jasper has agreed to cover the east side of town. They are already out in their car. We can communicate by cell phone. Everyone checks in every hour. Any questions?" When no one spoke up he rolled the map. "Lets go."

We all left the house and got into our respective cars. Emmett and I jumped in his jeep in case we had to go off roads. He turned on his spotlights and we took off.

"What the fuck happened Em? I left her at the house and watched her go in. The cruiser was there so I thought your dad was home."

"Dad was fishing and I was having lunch with Rose. She and Alice are scared and are at your place waiting for word from us that we find her okay. That fucker just better hope that he doesn't harm her!"

"I just need her back Emmett. I just found her, I can't lose her now." I looked out the window for any trace or sign that she was there.

"Think positive. We _will_ find her and she _will_ be fine. If not I am going to make James Harper wish he had never been born." Emmett sneered into the night and slowed his pace to look in the dense woods.

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I had been tied to the chair, but I needed to go th the bathroom and my arms were numb. "JAMES!" I tried screaming for him, hoping maybe someone would hear me. "JAMES! COME HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What did I tell you about that mouth?" James said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Fuck you! Untie me and let me go to the bathroom." I demanded. The fist caught me by surprise.

"Watch your mouth, bitch. Don't try anything stupid." He untied my legs and led me over to a bucket in the corner. He pulled down my pants and sat me roughly on my makeshift toilet. After I was complete he took me back over to the chair and tied my legs to it once more.

"So you are not only going to hold me against my will and beat me, but you are going to humiliate me as well. You are the biggest son-of-a-bitch I have ever met. I will take great pleasure in watching you die."

He grabbed me by the neck in a choke hold and growled in my face. "By the time you brother and father find me, you will be dead and I will have fled. Your lover will be alone. That's right you little slut. I know that you spread you legs for the rich boy. That's why I have you now. It was my turn to get the action. I'll just let you think on that for a bit."

He released my neck and walked out of the room closing and locking the door behind him. I was once again in darkness. _"Please, let Edward find me before it is to late."_ I prayed.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and was no longer sitting in the chair. I was now lying in a bed with my wrists tied to the sides of a headboard and my ankles tied to the footboard. I was also naked. I knew what was coming next and I planned to fight with every ounce of strength I had left.

I turned my head when I heard a sound and saw James walk in. He was carrying a large bag. He set it down in between my legs and opened pulling out sex toys and torture devices and I just prayed that I would be found or that death would come.

James got up on the bed with what looked like a rod of some sort and looked at me. "Relax or this will hurt a lot more." He rammed the rod into me and I screamed. I screamed with every breath in me until I finally passed out.

**EPOV**

Emmett and I had been driving around for hours with no luck. I was about to give up hope when a flash of light caught my eye.

"Emmett! Stop the jeep!" I pointed out my window. "Look at that. There is a cabin in the woods over there."

Emmett looked out my side and immediately called his father. Once the call was made we got out of the jeep and grabbed weapons and made the trek toward what we hoped was Bella. I sent up a little prayer and hoped that she was okay.

**A/N: I would have had this up earlier today but I was caught up in a story I was reading. If you haven't read**_** A Thousand Leaves**_** by **_**BellaSunshine**_** you should totally check it out...Till next time. (Hopefully Sunday)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters...Unfortunately!**

******Warning: May contain material unsuitable for younger readers. Read at your own discretion.**** **

**EPOV**

Emmett and I slowly crept toward the cabin. We were about a hundred yards away when Emmett's phone buzzed indicating a text. _We are here. Where are you? _He quickly sent a message back and we settled in to wait until the others joined us.

"Do you think she is in there?" Emmett's voice was thick with emotion.

"I don't know. It's the only cabin around for miles and it has a light on. Maybe."

A noise behind us had me jumping and Emmett swinging his gun around. Charlie and the rest of the guys, including my dad were coming toward us. My father was carrying his medical bag. We all looked at the cabin and slowly crept forward. We were about twenty feet away when we heard the scream.

Charlie looked at us and with military precision, he signaled who was to go where. Emmett and I went to the left, with my dad right behind us. Billy stood guard in front of the door as we slowly entered. Charlie, Jasper and Jake came in slowly though the back door. We made sure to tread lightly so that James didn't hear us. We were right outside what seemed to be a bedroom door and could hear whimpering coming from inside.

As much as we all wanted to burst in the room immediately, we knew we needed to make sure that James was no where else in the house. I stood outside of the door with my gun ready while the others checked the rest of the house.

**BPOV**

When I came to, James was sitting astride me with a belt in his hands. He was snapping it together in front of my face. "Get off me!" I grunted and tried to buck him off.

He swung the belt down across my belly and I screamed again. I could feel the welt starting to form. "Be quiet you little bitch. I am nowhere near done with you yet." James was laughing as he got off of me.

I laid there and watched him select his next piece of torture paraphernalia. As he made his selection a sense of peace came over me and I knew that it was almost over. _Edward is here._ I had to distract him somehow. I was not going to let him make me a victim anymore. "So now you have to use toys to hurt me. Your fists aren't enough."

"Shut up!"

"Fuck you! I am not scared of you. You are nothing. Why don't you just kill me? You can't can you. No fucking balls!" I watched as he threw his bag of toys across the room.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He strode across the room and slapped my face and punched me in the stomach, momentarily knocking the breath out of me. "I killed that bitch Victoria well enough. No one will ever find her body, just like they will never find yours." He paced the room like he was trying to remember something.

I was shocked. I had no idea he had killed her. I knew that I needed to get out of here. If he had killed already, he would have no qualms about killing me. Just as that thought crossed my mind, he pulled a knife from behind his back and stalked back over to me. Even though I knew he would most likely kill me for it I screamed.

**EPOV**

Charlie and Emmett were making their way back to me, when Bella screamed again. I kicked open the door and flew into the room. Emmett came in right behind me and tackled James to the ground.

"Emmett, he has a knife!" Bella screamed.

I ran to Bella and draped my jacket over her. I watched as Emmett and James wrestled on the floor. Charlie raised his gun in the air and fired off one shot. It was enough to get the attention of the two men on the floor. They both looked at Charlie, Emmett with a look of triumph and James with defeat.

"Emmett! Get up and help Edward with your sister. You," Charlie said, pointing his gun at James. "Get up off the floor and put your hands behind your back. And don't try anything, because nothing would give me more pleasure than to put a bullet in your skull." He pulled his cuffs from behind his back and handed them to Jasper. "Jasper, would you do the honors?"

"You got it chief." Jasper slapped the cuffs into place on James' wrists and turned him by his elbow.

"Get this scumbag out of here." Charlie said vehemently.

I stepped forward, "One second. Chief, may I?" Charlie looked at me and moved to stand on James's other side. He and Jasper held him up as I reared back and punched him in the gut. "I hope you rot in prison and then burn in hell." I turned away from him and went back to my life.

Emmett had cut the ties that were binding Bella to the bed and she had shrugged into my coat. She was clinging too her brother like a lifeline.

I turned to my dad and made space so he could take a look at her injuries. "She looks to have several broken ribs and some superficial abrasions, my main concern is internal bleeding and the bleeding that is coming from in between her legs. We need to get her to the hospital ASAP."

I walked to Emmett and he handed Bella off to me. I swept her up in my arms and carried her toward our waiting vehicles. Charlie and Jasper led James out to his car and set off for the station saying that they would meet us at the hospital.

**BPOV**

I had a feeling that I was drifting. I felt as though my body was weightless and would float away. Something warm was keeping me anchored. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked to clear away the fog. I turned my head and saw a bronze head laying next to my arm and a hand in mine. I moved my fingers slightly and Edward's head popped up.

"Hi." He said.

My tongue felt thick and my mouth was dry. "Hi, "I whispered back. "Water?" Edward reached over to the tray by my bed and poured me a cup and stuck a bendy straw in it. He brought to my mouth and I sipped the cool water. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Tired and weak, I guess. I don't feel any pain. How long have I been here?"

"You have been sleeping for three days. You don't feel any pain because they have you on morphine."

"What happened?" I didn't remember a whole lot. I was blocking out the parts I did remember.

"Charlie arrested James. He is being charged with kidnaping, assault and battery and attempted murder. He is looking at a long life behind bars. You will never have to see him again." Edward leaned forward and placed his lips to my forehead.

"Yes I will. I am sure I will have to testify. Edward, he killed Victoria. He confessed it to me." I shuddered remembering his face when he told me.

"God, Bella! We'll have to contact the Chicago P.D. I'm sure they will want to bring charges."

I watched his face as he spoke. Something was off. "Edward? Are you okay?"

"I thought I had lost you." He choked. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"You didn't. I'm still here and I am going to be fine. What did the doctors say about how long I have to stay here?"

"I'll go get my dad and he can tell you. I'll be right back." He got up to leave. Before he got to the door, I called to him.

"Edward?" I waited until he turned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled and went to get Carlisle.

**A/N: Do you think they are going to be okay? Not much left to tell. The end is near. Tune in next time...Hope your still with me, especially you denali1918**...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. Miss Meyer just let me borrow the characters.**

**BPOV**

I was in the hospital for three weeks healing from my injuries. I had three cracked ribs, multiple lacerations and bruises and a torn uterus. The doctors had done surgery to repair the tear, but I would still be able to have children one day. Thank goodness for that. I knew that I wanted children and I knew that I wanted them with Edward. My only problem was that Edward was avoiding me.

I had joined a group therapy session at the hospital and was seeing a psychiatrist twice a week to work through my nightmares. On the day I was to be released, I was sitting outside Dr. Stanley's office waiting to be seen. Her receptionist, who was also her daughter I discovered, signaled me that I could go in.

"Thanks, Jessica." I said as I opened the door.

"Bella. Come on in and have a seat. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Stanley was a nice woman and I found her easy to talk to.

"Honestly? Physically I feel fine. Emotionally I am pissed off." I said, as I made myself comfortable in her oversized arm chair.

"Well then lets start there. Why are you pissed?"

"I am angry because I had to go through this whole ordeal. I am pissed because my boyfriend has been avoiding me. He won't touch me, except to hold my hand. He barely speaks. I don't know how to deal with his silence. How do I make him see that his avoidance is only making my trauma worse? He is making me feel like I am damaged goods." I spewed.

"Bella, how long have you and your boyfriend been seeing each other?"

"Only for a couple of months."

"And has he..What's his name?"

"Edward."

"And has Edward ever been through anything like this before?"

"Um..Yeah. His sister was raped and beaten almost to death by her fiancé at the time. I don't know all the details, but I guess it was really rough for the whole family."

"Do you think maybe Edward is reliving at least part of that?"

I fiddled with the cushion and whispered, "I guess I never thought about that. What can I do though? I love Edward and I can't lose him."

Dr. Stanley waited a beat and then spoke. "Why don't you guys come in for some couples therapy session? We could meet two days a week until we work through some of your issues. You would still have to have a single session and I would like you to continue with the group, does that sound agreeable?"

"Yes. I'll tell Edward when he comes to pick me up." We talked for another half hour, at the end of my session we scheduled our first talk with Edward and me.

As I walked to the elevator, I couldn't help thinking that Edward was not going to be receptive to therapy. The elevator doors opened and I got on and headed down to my floor. Once the doors opened, I saw Carlisle and Edward talking at the end of the corridor. They turned and looked at me as I walked up.

"Hey guys!" I walked up to Edward and put my arm around his waist and leaned up for a kiss. He obliged but only on the forehead. I tried unsuccessfully to hide my frustration. "What's up? Did you come to spring me?"

Carlisle looked at me and smile sympathetically, "Yes, I have your discharge papers right here. You just need to sign and you are free to leave."

"Thank, God. I was going stir crazy in this place."

"Now you will need to take it a little easy when you get home and I am not releasing you to go back to work yet. Nothing too strenuous and no sex yet."

"No need to worry about that." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked.

I decided not to hide what I was feeling. That's what got me in trouble last time. "I said. That there was no need to worry about that, because your son won't touch me anyway." I looked away from both of them and finished signing my papers.

Edward ran his hand through his hair, "Bella..I.."

"Save it. We can talk about it in therapy on Wednesday." I grabbed my bag and sat in the waiting wheelchair. As Carlisle wheeled me out, Edward went to pull his car around. "Sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean to say that."

"Don't apologize, Bella. You have been through a terrible ordeal. Just keep in mind. Edward loves you. He was there with you and saw what James did to you. He is bound to have a little anxiety."

"I understand that, I just wish he would talk to me."

"He will. In time." Edward pulled up just then and Carlisle helped me into the car and Edward drove me home.

**EPOV**

I drove Bella home from the hospital and got her settled in before I addressed the elephant in the room. "What did you mean 'we' would discuss this in therapy?"

She sighed and looked at me. I was standing on the other side of the room from her. "I talked to Dr. Stanley today about how I was feeling pissed off."

"You should be. You were kidnaped and tortured.."

"Don't interrupt me. I am not pissed about my situation. Well, I am, but I am pissed off at you."

I was taken aback. "At me? Why are you pissed at me?"

"Because you won't touch me or talk to me. You are treating me like a victim and I can't take that. I need your love and support. I need you!" Her voice rose. "I need you to hold me and kiss me and tell me that I'm not damaged goods and that you sill love me."

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "I do love you. I love you so much that it is killing me. Do you have any idea what it was like for me to see you tied to that bed, bleeding? I wanted to rip James apart with my bare hands. I wanted to take you away and lock you up in a tower so that no one could ever hurt you again. Every time I close my eyes I see you like that. You can't live like a victim and I can't help but see you like one. You are a victim. A victim of a brutal crime by a psychopath. I love you so much and I thought that I had lost you. I need you to help me. Help me get past this so that we can move forward and have a future." I put my head in my hands and let the tears fall.

She got up and moved to me. She sat on the floor and wrapped me in her arms. "That is why we are going to talk to Dr. Stanley together. We will work through this, together. Edward, look at me." She lifted my face to look at her and used the pads of her thumbs to dry my tears. "I love you. I am not going to let James win. We aren't going to let him destroy us."

I took a deep breath and decided that here and now I was going to be the man that Bella deserved. "Therapy, huh? When do we start?" She smiled and I knew that whatever happened, I would keep that smile on her face forever.

**A/N: Almost finished. Only one chapter left and then the epilogue. Till next time..Keep the reviews coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**BPOV**

_Three months later.._

I waited in the waiting room for Edward to come out of Dr. Stanley's office. He had been seeing her for solo appointments for about three months and seemed to be getting better. We were progressing as well. I had suffered from some PTSD and stared having nightmares about a month after the kidnaping, during James trial. He had pleaded not guilty by reason of insanity, but the D.A. had torn his case apart. My testimony was the final nail in his coffin.

"_Will the defendant please rise?" Judge Weber ordered._

_I watched from my seat as James stood up. He was in an orange jumpsuit and shackles. This was the last part of the puzzle. Today I would finally be able to out this to rest and get on with my life. My life with Edward._

_I turned my attention back to the courtroom as the judge got ready to pass sentence. "Mr. Harper, you have been found guilty of rape, torture, kidnaping and attempted murder by a jury of your peers. I must say that in all my years on the bench I have never seen such a blatant disregard for a human being. What you have put Miss Swan and her family through is horrendous. Do you have anything to say before I read my sentencing?"_

"_I have nothing to say except that the bitch got everything she deserved." The courtroom erupted and the judge banged his gavel calling for order. Once the courtroom was quiet once more the judge cleared his throat._

"_Mr. Harper, I find you to be a soulless man and can only hope that you have no more victims out there. Having said that it is the decision of this court that you be sentenced to death by lethal injection. Until such time as your sentence is carried out you will remain on death row in a twenty-tree hour lock down. Get used to your own company Mr. Harper since you will never have contact with the outside world. This court is adjourned._" _Judge Weber dismissed us with a last bang of his gavel._

_It was over. He was going to die and I could start to live. _

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Edward speaking to me. "Sorry. I was just thinking. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Dr. Stanley has released me for the day. I have an appointment for next week. We can go now." Edward smiled.

I stood and gathered my things and headed toward the elevator with Edward by my side. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished." We decided to head to the lodge and get a quick bite before I had to be at work in Port Angeles. I was back to working part-time at Alice's, with my future sister-in-law. Emmett had proposed to Rosalie shortly after I had been released from the hospital. Apparently my experience had made him see how short life was and he had explained that he didn't want to live another minute without Rose as his wife.

Esme and Carlisle were thrilled. So wedding plans had commenced because they wanted to be married before the new year, which was only a few weeks away. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, my first home in three years. I had bought Edward several things that I thought he would enjoy, including an antique pocket watch.

When I got to Alice's, the pixie was hopping up and down. "Bella, I thought you would never get here. Can you please go get all of the clothes out of the fitting rooms for me and start putting them back out? We have been so busy and Lauren didn't show up. I am going to seriously kill that girl. Edward get your ass out of here or I am going to put you to work too."

I laughed and made my way to the back room to stash my purse before I got busy. When I got in the back, I laughed even harder because at the sight that greeted me. Jasper was knee deep in boxes and was putting others together while Emmett and Rosalie were wrapping gifts.

"Babe, you might want to get out while you can. My brother and your sister are back there as well as Jasper." I commented as I came back out front with my arms loaded.

Edward just planted a kiss on my lips and started removing his coat. "Where do you need me little sis?"

If I hadn't already been in love with him, I would have fallen right then. Not everyman would offer to pitch in with two days until Christmas.

"Man a register Edward. You can help me ring." Alice smiled.

We worked tirelessly until closing time and the last customer had been rung and wrapped. When I finally locked the door behind the last person, I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to look at my friends and we all just collapsed. It had been a busy day, but a very profitable one. Alice was closing up until the new year and all that was left to do was clean up and deposit all of the receipts. An hour later I was in Edward's car on our way home.

**EPOV**

It felt as though these past few months had flown by. I met Bella , fell in love, almost lost her and now it was Christmas time. My sister was getting married in a week and my best friend would soon be my brother. I also had a sneaking suspicion that my other best friend was dating my other sister. At least I knew that they were happy. Now it was my turn. I couldn't wait until midnight tonight.

I had a key to the house and assurances from Emmett and Charlie that they would not make an appearance until morning. I let myself in and set about getting everything in order. I wanted the setting to be perfect. I lit up the Christmas tree and started a fire in the hearth. Once I had the mood set, I sent a quick text to Bella.

_Are you awake?_

I had to wait a few minutes for her response.

_No. It's two in the morning._

I laughed to myself, before sending her another message.

_Come downstairs. Please?_

I stoked the fire while I waited for her response.

_Give me a minute._

I smiled and listened for the sound of her on the stairs. When I finally heard her soft footfalls, I got down on one knee and opened the velvet box.

"Edward what is so fucking important that you had to get me out of..." Bella cut off when she saw me on bended knee. I watched as her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Edward."

"Bella, from the first time I saw you I knew that my life was going to change. From the first time I kissed you I never wanted to stop. When I thought that I had lost you, I knew that I needed to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more every day and I want to spend our life building a family and loving each other no matter what. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and letting me love you forever?"

I waited as Bella slowly walked over to me and knelt in front of me. "Yes, Edward. I will marry you. I love you, so much."

I leaned forward and kissed her, pouring every ounce of emotion into the kiss. When we pulled back, I slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Bella looked down and admire the ring on her finger. It had round diamonds forming a pear-shaped centerpiece, framed with even more diamonds. Twisting ribbons set with accent diamonds formed the sides and shank. It was set in platinum and was exquisite. I knew that it would be perfect for her when I picked it out.

I kissed her again and soon our kisses reached a fevered pitch. I didn't want to make love to her on the floor so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I slowly undressed her and kissed every inch of her gorgeous body. We hadn't been together in a month so we took our time and explored each other.

Finally needing the friction that only our joined bodies could provide I slid into her. We both moaned at the sensation. I thrust into her slowly, taking my time and loving her properly. We both tumbled over the edge together. When we finally came down, I rolled off her and pulled her to me as we drifted off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, love." She whispered.

"Mmm..Merry Christmas. I love you." I whispered as I fell into sleep.

**AN: Well we are almost done..You can go to this site to see a pic of Bella's ring...?productId=4368022&kpc=1...I am hoping to have the epilogue up tonight. Till next time.**


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN: Well we have reached the end. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. I know that I have neglected **_**A Good Thing**_**, but now that this is done I can concentrate on that. I also have an idea for a new story and I am still looking for a beta. Anyway...**

_**Ten Years Later...**_

**BPOV**

"Anthony Masen Cullen, get your butt in here now!" I yelled at my seven year old son.

"What ya want Mom?" He asked as he slowly made his way to the house.

"I told you to clean your room, young man. Before you could play with your cousin. Now scoot."

"Ahh, man!" My oldest trudged up to his room making sure that I knew he was upset.

I just laughed and went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Edward would be home in a little while and I was still trying to get the main dish going. I was also helping our six year old with her homework and getting the baby ready for her dinner.

"Momma? I need help with this problem. I can't get the answer."

I ran my hand down the mahogany waves of Megan's hair and looked at the paper in front of her. Math was never my strong suit . "Maybe we should wait for Daddy, baby. He is really good at helping you figure out the answers. Why don't you go put your books away and help me set the table."

Megan Elizabeth Cullen was my quiet child. She had my mahogany hair and her fathers green eyes. While Anthony was Edward all the way. He was loud and messy like my brother with a heart of gold. Then there was Carlie Marie, our sweet little surprise. We had decided after Megan that we were done and I had gone on birth control, just in case I changed my mind. When I got sick with the flu and couldn't kick it the antibiotics messed up my pills and here she came. At eight months old she had Edward's bronze hair and my brown eyes. Out of all three of our children she had inherited the family dimples.

After ten years of marriage I was still as much in love with my husband as I was the day I married him. We had a beautiful home, with Rosalie and Emmett on one side and Jasper and Alice on the other.

Alice and Jasper had finally stopped fighting their attraction and had gotten married six years ago. They had a set of twin girls. Claire and Chrissy were a year younger than Megan. Claire had Jasper's calming personality, while Chrissy was hyper like her mother. Sometimes I felt sorry for Jazz. I knew they were trying again. They wanted a boy. I had stopped working at Alice's store when Anthony was born and now I watched all of the kids.

Emmett and Rose had one of each. Tyler was ten and the leader of the pack, literally. Paige Esme was seven and the apple of her daddy's eye. Together with Anthony they followed Tyler everywhere. Em had wanted to try for another, but Paige's birth had led to a hysterectomy, when they couldn't stop Rose's bleeding. Needless to say the holidays were never boring.

I had just finished putting dinner on the table, when I heard Edward's car pull into the garage.

"Kids! Daddy's home." I hollered.

**EPOV**

I heard the stampede of my children as I came in the door. I knew that I would barely be able to kiss my wife hello, before the questions would begin.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella wiping off Carlie's hand from whatever she had just eaten. "Hi." I walked in and gave both my girls a kiss.

"Dad.."Anthony started.

"Daddy.."Megan began.

"Whoa. I just walked in the door. Let me sit down before you bombard me." I sat down at the table and pulled a reaching Carlie to me. "Now, Anthony."

"Dad, can I please go out and play with Tyler and Paige?" he jumped up and down. Sometimes he acted just like Alice.

I snuck a glance at Bella to see her shaking her head no. "It's almost dinner time and I still need to check your room and your homework, so not right now." I watched my son as he stomped into the living room muttering how mean we were.

"What can I do for you, my angel?" I asked Megan.

"Would you mind helping with my homework after dinner, please?" Megan was so much like her mother. She had Bella's quiet nature, but had a hidden strength that only came out when her brother or anyone else bothered her.

"Of course. Now why don't you finish helping your mother set the table." I gave her a smile.

"Thanks, daddy."

"I am going to go wash up. I'm taking Carlie with me." Bella just waved at me and I walked up the stairs with my baby. "What did you do today little one?" Carlie cooed at me. I sat her in her crib and went to wash up and change my shirt. I could hear the baby babbling in the monitor that Bella still had in the bedroom.

I couldn't believe how great my life had turned out to be. Bella and I had survived so many things together. We had gone to see James put to death a couple of years ago. We weren't going to go , but decided that we needed that closure. After he was dead we completely closed that chapter of our life and moved forward.

We still saw all of our friends regularly, what with them living next door. Charlie had retired form the force and was dating Sue Clearwater, an old friend of the family. My dad had retired from the hospital and now he and my mother traveled all over the world. They always made sure they were back to spend the holidays with the family.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call for me.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

"Dinner's ready." She smiled at me. I still saw the woman I fell in love with. Now I loved her more. She had given me three beautiful children and a life I wouldn't trade for anything. She must have thought something was wrong, because she cocked her head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." I walked up to her and cupped her cheek in my hand before bring my lips down to hers. Yep, life was perfect.

**AN: Well it is done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please continue to review and if you haven't already, check out **_**A Good Thing.**_


End file.
